Sunshine
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: Sasuke can no longer contain his fear of the darkness. Not new, not editted, not very well written.


I had this so sad story in my head and I though 'maybe this could be my tribute to NaruSasu Day!

Warnings- Yaoi, suicide attempt, crappy fluff, understanding Sakura, cold Naruto, scared Sasuke.

One cold day in Konoha, Sasuke was having a major breakdown.

'Why did he do that? I was telling him about how I had to leave to break it off with Sakura and then he exploded!' He thought with fear.

_FLASHBACK OF SADDNESS _

"_Why do you do this? I hate you Sasuke for keeping at your side though on the other side was that pink hair skank!"_

_"Naruto, please I am going to break it off with her! Please!" Sasuke thought._

"_No, it's over Sasuke, I will not put up with this anymore."_

"_Please Naruto! I will be nice and make ramen every night if you stay! I will break it off with Sakura and tell the council members that I am with you! Please do not leave me Naruto! Please stay!" Sasuke cried as Naruto walk through the door. "NARUTO!"_

_Flashback end_

Its been 2 weeks since then and Sasuke broke up with Sakura. She smiled sadly but nodded as if she knew.

Sasuke looked horrible, paler then normal, so skinny, and never left the house after breaking it off Sakura. His eyes were dull, now containing an ending life. His wrist had welts and the still drying blood dripped as he walked slowly to the door.

'It's over; I need to just end it.' He thought walking to the Hokage Mountain. It was 3 am and no one was out, so his shirtless form just glided over the path to the top.

"Sasuke! Over here, I haven't seen you since…oh you don't look so good." Tsunade said quickly running over. "Oh god! Sasuke what happened?" she shouted.

"It's over, no more sunshine to chase away the pain." His rasping voice let out, "no more soul in this empty shell." He mumbled, as he got closer to the edge.

"Sunshine? Naruto left you! But you told me you broke it off with Sakura! The wedding is in two days!"

"He's gone told me he's done with me…I feel, empty and so cold. I just want to end it Hokage-sama." Slowly, the tears that he had thought had long gone disappeared began to dribble down his small face.

"Shizune! Get Naruto as fast as you can!" She shouted as she pulled Sasuke to her breasts. "You are going to be fine. Just wait a little Naruto will be in your arms soon."

"For Naruto, I will wait for Naruto." Sasuke mumbled as he finally passed out from emotional drain.

---------------------------------This be a line, young Padawan-------------------------------------------

"Grandma, why wake me up so early?" Naruto shouted as he walked into the office.

"Why did you leave Sasuke?" She replied as she stroked Sasuke's hair.

"Why is Sasuke here? What wrong with him?" Naruto asked with a cold facial expression.

"Your break up sent him into a suicidal state. Why crush this strong man Naruto?" she asked as Sasuke mumble something about tomatoes and rice. "I've looked at him, he is suffering from chronic insomnia, malnutrition, and he's been cutting."

"Sasuke's strong as ever, me leaving him wouldn't do that." Naruto said with a confused look, "he's dating Sakura just like the council wanted." Naruto argued.

"No Naruto, I asked you to stay but you wouldn't, so then the memories came back and I got so scared and…." Sasuke said as he began shaking, "please come back, I broke up with Sakura and I promise to change!" Sasuke was begging now.

**Warning! Warning! Massive Fluff Alert! I repeat, Massive Fluff Alert! Warning! Warning!**

"Sasuke, I'm…Sorry. I want to help you but you hurt me Sasuke, I was a side lover, an affair, and I just don't like that fact." Naruto said sadly.

"I'm willing to change Naruto! I'm done with following the councils orders. I love you Naruto! Love you more than power and strength. I was going to ask if I could marry you, and I will even be willing to take the name Uzumaki! Please…I don't want to be alone."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and lifted his head up to look at him. "I say yes Sasuke, I love you more then anything, and hell no are you taking my name. I want to be Naruto Uchiha, so yes I will marry you." Naruto finished and brought Sasuke's face closer as they kissed.

-------------------------------Time skip! ------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, why did you say yes to Papa? Didn't you get mad at him?" Shura asked with her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, why did you say yes?" Nasue asked with his black eyes.

"Because, he brought the sunshine back." Sasuke answered smiling at Naruto.

**Squee! Wasn't that cute! Please review!**


End file.
